Shut up dobe
by crashandcry
Summary: Team 7 babysits Kakashi sensei's younger cousin. sasunaru. FIRST FAN FIC.
1. KISSING?

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!! xD**

**This is my FIRST fan fiction. So dont blame me if it really sucks.. Rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (sobs)**

**_[[Thoughts_**

* * *

"Dobe." 

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto. He had better things to do then argue with this idiot. His gaze rested on a certain pink-headed girl in the distance. Bracing himself mentally, he flinched as an energetic Sakura bounced up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sasuke-kun! You're early!"

Naruto whined. "Sakura- chaaaan! I'm here too!" Sakura gave him an irritated look and ignored him. Still clinging on to Sasuke, the pink-headed girl rolled her eyes as their ever-late sensei appeared in front of them in a poof of smoke. "YOU'RE LATE!" She and Naruto screamed at Kakashi. "hehe. Sorry guys. I saw this puppy and it was the cutest thing I ever saw and I just HAD to bring it home and.." "LIAR!!" They interrupted.

Kakashi chuckled. A "Hn" could be heard from Sasuke.

"Well guys! We have another D-ranked mission! You all have to babysit..." Kakashi paused and scanned the faces of his students. "WHAT?! BABYSITTING?! That's just so CORNY!" Naruto yelled. "Dobe! Shut the hell up!" Sasuke stared daggers at him. "TEME!" Naruto pouted and quietened down.

"well… er… you see… I have this baby cousin and i…" Kakashi stuttered. Veins popped and Kakashi nervously continued. "Well.. I'm really to busy to attend to him so you guys can help me babysit him instead! Well look at the time! I have to feed my fish! Bye!" He quickly disappeared in another poof of smoke, leaving the trio stunned. Sakura stared at the spot where Kakashi had been and took a deep breath.

"SHANNARO!!!"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the red-haired boy in front of him. _I can't believe it. Of all missions._ The red-haired boy stared back at him. "Your hair looks like a duck's butt." He chided. Sasuke gave him a cold look and resisted the urge to kill the boy standing before him. He glanced at Naruto beside him and saw him ask the boy what his name was. "Hiroshi at your service!" Hiroshi grinned and started chatting with the blonde. _He sure have a way with children. _Sasuke couldn't help but smile a small smile when Naruto did his trademark Sexy no jutsu, causing Hiroshi to stare in awe. 

Sasuke looked away when suddenly he felt something dripping down his nose. He reached out his hand to touch it. Blood. _What the hell?! _Sasuke gave a yell and quickly grabbed some tissue nearby and covered his face.

_A nosebleed!? I've seen that jutsu a million times and I had never got affected ONCE. What the hell is happening to me? _The raven tried to calmed himself down, failing terribly. _Even though he looks good.. ARGH no! I mean, I don't care one bit. Nope. Wonder what would happen if he wears a skirt? hmm.. not bad.. _He mentally slapped himself and refused to look at Naruto for the rest of the day.

Naruto looked quizzically at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme..?" No answer. Suddenly it hit Naruto. " hey HEY Sasuke-teme! Don't tell me you got thrown off by THAT?!" He gave Sasuke a cheeky grin. "keke. I'm going to tell Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei and MAN! I can already imagine the look on their faces!" He shouted. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, eyes crackling. "Dobe. if you tell. Any. One. I. Am. Going to. Kill. You." Naruto stepped back and quickly tried to extinguish the killing intent coming from his teme._ Wait. HIS teme?_ He shook it off. Nowadays he seemed to be very close to Sasuke, Sparring with him at every time of the day and hanging out with him at the ramen stand after practice but 'HIS teme?' That really sucks.

The whole room got quiet. " Hey Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" A high voice shattered the silence, making the three boys jump. Sakura came running in with lunch. "And who's THIS?" She smiled and ruffled Hiroshi's hair. Naruto let go of a breath he was unconsciously holding. "His name is Hiroshi. WELL LET'S HAVE LUNCH!" He looked into the food packets that Sakura was carrying and jumped up in joy. "WHOO HOO! RAMEN!! LET'S EAT EAT EAT!" He gobbled down the food in a minute. "ONE MORE SAKURA-CHAAN!" Sakura replied his last statement with a punch to his face.

* * *

Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise book page after page chuckling heartily. "And the beautiful maiden let her hair hang down her shoulders, staring at the sunset. Yuki stared at her with longing eyes and… hoho… this is good…" He murmured. A turn of the page. And another. Then the back of the book. "….." Kakashi stared at the book in his hands. "Aw… shucks." Disappointed and with nothing else to do, Kakashi then decided to check on his Genins. "Gotta go buy new volume... damnit…" Muttered the Icha Icha lover. 

Making his way through the thick forest, he rushed off to Hiroshi's house.

"Stop staring at me, dobe."

"You not eating teme?"

"…"

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto slurp down his ramen. Sighing, his mind wandered off to certain events the past few days. _Heh. The dobe's pouting. That actually makes him look… cute… ARGH no! I'm going crazy again. I can't even believe I'm sorta… whaddya call it… attracted..? NO! not attracted. Just… close. Close to Naruto. Close friend. Yeah. That's it. _The raven heaved a deep breath and started banging his head on the dining table. "Sasuke-kun!! You're going to hurt yourself!!" Sakura tried to restrain Sasuke, but to no avail. "Just let the bastard be Sakura-chan. Don't waste your time on him." Naruto sneered between slurps.

Sakura sweatdropped. "er… I'll… just go and… wash the bowls…" She murmured. Hiroshi burst out laughing. "haha!! Duckbutt ain't cool like you Naruto!! Keke." The statement was rewarded with the legendary Uchiha Death Glare.

"I'm going. Bye."

"WAIT!! Sasuke-teme!!"

* * *

Naruto quickly ran out of the small house and grabbed the Uchiha's hand. "Teme! This is mission! Well… sort of. But still! You can't just walk out like that!" Sasuke glared at him. "Oh yes I can. Watch me." Panting, Naruto grabbed hold of his hand tighter, trying to catch up with his pace. "Dobe! You're holding my… hand…" Realising what he was doing, The blonde quickly withdrew his hand. Both boys blushed. Well, Sasuke's face was only tinted with a light shade of pink. "I… er… ARGH!! Sasuke-teme!! You KNOW I didn't do that on purpose! I… it was on instinct!! I mean… doh." Naruto blurted out. "I'm not saying that you did it on purpose." 

Sasuke turned to face naruto, Onyx eyes meeting with blue. "But SEM- I mean TEME! I mean… SASUKE-TEME! The way you said that, you sounded like you're ACCUSING me! I mean… it's not like I'm saying im guilty but… I didn't do it on purpose… I MEAN! Doh. What am I talking about again…" Naruto panicked. The other boy smirked and started "Shut the he-" when he suddenly found himself tripping over Naruto's feet . Both boys toppled over. As Naruto's back hit the ground, both lips crashed. "Sasu… ke.. teme!! Mmpphh.." The blonde gasped when he felt Sasuke kissing him. His eyes slowly became half-lidded and after a while, he kissed back. Between the muffled noises, a muttering could be heard from the pair.

"Shut up, dobe."

* * *

**Yay!! done with CHAPTER ONE!  
**

**Thanks to Melissa for teaching me the ways of the fan fic world. LOL!**


	2. Words spread like fire

**Konnichiwa!! xD here's chapter 2 to this fanfic. so long o.o**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto (sobs)**

* * *

Kakashi made his way through the thick forest. He was almost reaching his cousin's house!

He heard something crash. Someone moan. Did a ninja attack his students? He quickened his pace and finally arrived at Hiroshi's small home.

Gasp!

Kakashi retreated back behind a bush and quietly watched the couple in front of him.

Sasuke and Naruto,oblivious to their sensei peeking at them, continued to explore each other's mouth with their tongues. "Dobe..."

One boy softly whispered. Before the other boy could answer him, a certain irritating laugh interrupted their moment.

"HAHAHAHHA. oh god. hahahahahah!!! HAHAHHAHA!!" Hiroshi burst out laughing uncontrollably. "G..gay!!" He wheezed.

Embarrassed, The two Genin stood up, brushing the dirt from their pants. Sasuke smirked. "Shut up small boy." He snapped and went into the house.

Naruto followed him, Hiroshi still laughing his sides out, slapping the floor as he did so. Dust flew up and his laughter ended in coughs.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..? Naruto? waddya doing all flushed up like that?" Sakura questioned as she exited the kitchen.

"ah.. Sakura-chan!! we...er... was... we fell and..." Naruto stumbled over his words. "SHH! dobe!" Sasuke covered the blonde's mouth.

"Naruto and Duckbutt was K-I-S-S-I-N-G! - mmpphh!" the raven used his other hand to cover Hiroshi's mouth, but it was too late.

"Sasuke-kun - _My_Sasuke-kun and that blonde idiot was_KISSING_..?" Sakura's eyes crackled. Her inner self was overwhelmed with rage.

She advanced towards Naruto, who gave a small whine. "Eh.. Sakura-chan.. we can explain!" He tried to defend himself.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NARUTO!!!"

* * *

Sakura was about to aim a punch at naruto's head when a larger hand shot out and grabbed hold of Sakura's.

"Ah...Sasuke-kun..OUCH!!" Sakura screamed in pain when Sasuke twisted her hand with great force. Her eyes started to tear and she unclenched her fist.

Sasuke gave her the fiercest glare she had ever seen and let go of her hand. "If you dare hurt _my_ Naruto again, i'll kill you." He threatened.

Tears filled the pink-headed girl's eyes and she stood up and ran out of the house. In the shadows, a certain Sensei was watching the events unfold before him with great interest.

Picking up his cellphone, he dialed Iruka's number. "Eh.. Iruka.. i have something to tell you..."

"Wow... Sasuke-teme, you sure are harsh on her." Naruto looked at Sakura's fleeing back in pity. "Yeah, Duckbutt doesn't know how to treat a lady" Hiroshi gave a cheeky grin.

"Well she's irritating. she deserves it." Sasuke said, emotionless.

* * *

The word soon spread like wildfire.

"SASUKE-KUN IS WHAT...?!" Ino screamed into Sakura's ear.

"Hey hey Naruto hit it!" Kiba whooped.

"Looks like the Ice Prince lost his cool." Iruka sniggered.

"Nar...Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed furiously.

"Troublesome.." This of course came from Shikamaru.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! LOOKS LIKE OUR FRIENDS HAVE FINALLY FOUND THEIR LOVE!!"Lee cried out with anime tears.

"YES LEE! THEY ARE NOW BURNING WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH!" Gai-sensei did the same.

"OH GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everybody stopped their gossiping to look at the comical sight.

* * *

There were different reactions.

1. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?"

2. "WHOOO!! GO GO GO!"

3. "DIS.GUS.TING!"

4. "HOW YOUTHFUL!!"

The couple realised that most of the people in Konoha knew when they received weird stares wherever they went.

Much to Sasuke's relief, his fangirls had left him alone. Much to Naruto's agony, the fangirls hounded on him instead.

Most of the time, they had to help Naruto escape from the clutches of Sasuke's angry fangirls, but they spent the rest sitting quietly in their secret hideout.

Life had definitely changed in Konoha. Sakura had given up on Sasuke and took a liking to Lee instead, and Ino started flirting with Shikamaru.

One afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke was again sitting in their secret hideout, away from the (still outraged) fangirls.

Even the blonde began to doubt their love. _What if he leaves me just because everybody hates us just because of this? _He bit his lip.

_I mean, nobody talks to us anymore...they think it's weird..." _Naruto decided to test Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme.."He started. The other boy turned his head to look into Naruto's eyes. "Will you leave me?" He simply put.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What for..?" "People pretty much hate us now. Even Sakura-chan and Ino hates you." was the answer.

The raven frowned. He held Naruto's hands.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I promise... You will never see the back of me." Sasuke whispered, and gave Naruto a smile that was reserved for the blonde and only him.

* * *

**lol!! okay this is the END of this fan fiction xD**

**sorry, i don't even know whether they have cellphones yet .. hope u like it. review please! **


End file.
